Rose's Letter
by PersonWhoWritesStuff
Summary: Rose's first letter home after she leaves for Hogwarts. REALLY short, but kind of cute . . .  Now with a Part 2! Which is also REALLY short, implied Rose/Scorpius
1. Chapter 1

this is the shortest thing I've written for this site, but I found it going through some old documents, and thought I would go ahead and post it anyway. I wrote it a while ago too. I thought it was kind of cute . . . I mean, it is my story, so of course I'm going to think that . . . but maybe you'll think it's cute too . . .

* * *

><p><em>Dear Mum and Dad,<em>

_I'm in Gryffindor-which I knew would happen- and so is Al and Roxy , of course. Its not nearly as bad as James said it would be! there are some really nice people in my house, and I've made friends with this girl, Erin, whose muggle born. She says she absolutely loves Hogwarts, but she misses her ipod, which is this muggle-thingy that you can listen to songs with, but its just songs you want to listen to, and there aren't any radio commercials! Would you believe it! ?  
>Also in Gryffindor is that boy you were talking about at Kings Cross, Scorpius. He said the rest of his family was in Slytherin, so it'll be a big shock for them. He's actually quite nice; Roxy, Al, and I get on with him very well, as do the other Gryffindors.<br>It's just been absolutely amazing so far! Although James pretends not to know me, Roxy or Al. I guess I don't blame him. Don't tell Hugo, but I plan to pretend I don't know him when he gets here . . . just kidding, of course! Well, sort of.  
>Love you lots!<em>

_-Rose_

_P.S. Just so you know, I would, in no way, be offended if some chocolate, or even some money was sent with your next letter . . ._

"I'm not liking the looks of this letter . . ." Ron Weasley said, gravely, to his wife, Hermione, as he finished reading it.

"What's wrong?" She asked, worriedly, "Is Rose alright? Does she not like it there?"

"She doesn't sound alright to me . . ."

"Why? What did she say? What does she not like about it?" Hermione frantically reached for the letter in Ron's hand, but he pulled it away from her before she could grab it.

"Oh she likes Hogwarts," Ron answered, "but she not only calls Malfoy's kid 'quite nice,' but she also asks for money, in the same letter! I think we should suggest she go to the hospital wing, make sure she's not sick . . ."

Hermione hit her husband's arm, "Don't scare me like that!"

* * *

><p>hope you liked it, please review, and who else is having to re-experience the PPS symptoms? I certainly am, I cried all the way home from the midnight premiere. Pretty noisily too . . .<p>

The thing I loved though, was even though I was alone standing outside the theater at 2:45 am (waiting for my friend in the bathroom) balling my eyes out, having to wipe my eyes and nose on my cloak, not one single person coming out of the theater gave me a funny look. No one else was crying, but it was as if they all understood. I gained a whole new appreciation for fellow potter fans.

So no matter what house you support, what ships you support, or which director you preferred, I want you to know, I LOVE YOU ALL!

LONG LIVE POTTER!


	2. Rose's Letter Part 2

This is something I wrote while I was bored, and the idea came into my head. I wanted to post it, but I think it's too short to be a story on it's own- and it already somewhat fits with the first part.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no! There is absolutely NO way!" Ron Weasley shouted at the letter in his wife's hand.<p>

"Ron," Hermione said rationally, "just calm down and think about it."

The letter happened to be from their daughter, Rose, who was in her fourth year of Hogwarts. She had asked in her letter if a friend of hers could come and stay with them over the Christmas break. It wasn't so much this request, as it was who her friend happened to be.

"Are you really considering letting _Malfoy's_ kid come and _stay _with us?"

"He's Rose's friend, Ron!"

"We've barely met this kid! He's probably just like his father! He certainly looks just like him!"

"That doesn't mean anything!" Hermione argued.

"Do you not remember what this kid's great aunt did to you! ?"

"No, Ron," Hermione said venomously, pulling back her left sleeve, so her husband could get a clear view of the word _mudblood_carved into her arm, "I had completely forgotten."

He gave her a pained look. He had never stopped feeling guilty about that, "Hermione . . ."

Hermione sighed and rolled her sleeve back down, "Ron, I understand what you're thinking. But what about his other great aunt, who raised Harry's godson? Scorpius is in Gryffindor, he's different from Malfoy. Think of-think of Sirius. His whole family before him was in Slytherin, but then he was in Gryffindor. Just like Scorpius-who is a friend of our daughter's! And I trust Rose's judgement."

Ron sighed in defeat. She got him with the Sirius argument. Sirius had been nothing like his mother. Or at least what they could tell about his mother from that screeching portrait in Grimauld Place. "I just don't know if I'll be able to accept the idea of a Weasley being friends with a Malfoy."

"It's strange for me too," Hermione admitted, "Malfoy-Draco, I mean-was just as much a pain in the neck to me as he was to you. But, honestly, the way Rose talks about Scorpius in some of her letters-well, it reminds me of the way I used to talk about you . . ."

At this, Ron groaned, and sat down at the kitchen table, looking as if he were about to be sick.

Hermione looked at him, worried, "What is it?"

"The way you used to talk about me?" Ron croaked, "Hermione . . . we ended up married . . ."

* * *

><p>I am a Rose Scorpius (with Scorpius being a Gryffindor) shipper, and i love the idea of Ron's reaction to this couple- and I know the _mudblood_ thing was just the movie, but you have to admit, they come up with some good ideas every once in a while . . . _did _come up with, I mean . . . it's all over now . . . *sadness*


End file.
